1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to static random access memory devices and, inure particularly, to static random access memory devices including a write assist circuit and a writing method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A memory cell of an SRAM device can encounter instable write operations due to a number of factors, including process variation that may occur during a fabrication process thereof. As a result, a typical SRAM device utilizes a write assist circuit to assist a write operation. The write assist circuit can adjust a voltage applied to a cell during a write operation such that the adjusted voltage is temporarily more advantageous during the write operation.
Among memory cells of an SRAM device, only a small number of memory cells actually require a write assist operation. However, it is common for the write assist operation to be performed on all of the memory cells. That is, since the write assist operation is performed even on those memory cells that do not require the write assist operation, a relatively large amount of power is unnecessarily consumed.